


A dozen

by thebadwolf



Series: Animals [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, animal/hybrid, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Hybrid Wolf-John goes into heat and almost destroys his mate, bunny-Sherlock. Very hard rough sex. Becomes pretty much rape quickly. You have been warned.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Animals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232894
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock groaned as John pushed him to the bed. The doctor wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and pulled him in close. John was kissing Sherlock's cheek taking in the smell of his coconut shampoo.

"You're going to break me," John said with a toothy smile.

"Do you want me to break you?" the rabbit asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

The wolf gave his lover’s neck a gentle nibble. Sherlock gave a small squeal of surprise

"Oh I do," John growled taking Sherlock's wrist in his own hands. "I love it when you break me down and release the wolf that I am. You make me just want to fuck all day and night."

Sherlock let out a little yelp of pain as the wolf squeezed his wrist. Of course, he knew his wolf would never really hurt him. There was a difference between pain and actually being hurt.

“Would you like that?” the doctor growled. “I’d like to hold you down and fuck you over and over. I wouldn't stop no matter how much you begged. You would be so sore."

Sherlock moaned and twisted under his lover with excitement at the thought of doing that. John smirked at the raw joy on his rabbit’s face. He dropped Sherlock’s wrist. He wouldn’t tie the rabbit down for this. He wanted to feel him fighting.

“On your stomach,” John instructed. “I just started my rut a few hours ago. You’re in for a long rough time.”

Sherlock rolled onto this stomach. Even though he was scared about what was going to happen he was still excited. He remembered how painful it had been during John’s last rut.

It seemed his hormones were already getting to his head. John needed to get inside his lover. He couldn’t mess around with fingering his bunny. Sherlock had given him a little show earlier in the day and fingered himself at great length. He was more than ready for it. The wolf grabbed a bottle of lubed and drizzled the thick liquid onto his rock hard cock.

“This is really going to hurt,” John warned as he laid down on his lover. “I mean...it’s going to be bad. I’m not stopping until my erection goes away fully. I might fuck you a dozen times. I mean it that I’m not stopping. It doesn’t matter how much you scream or cry. I’m going to force you to take it. Are you sure you want this?”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” the rabbit said, spreading his legs. “Fuck me Daddy.”

John growled lined his cock up with Sherlock’s tight entrance. Sherlock let out a squeal of pain as his lover started pushing inside. The wolf's massive cock forced itself into his tight hole.

John’s eyes drifted up to Sherlock’s face. His eyes were closed and his body was already shaking. Was his body quivering from excitement, pain, or pleasure? The doctor didn’t really care. When it came to Sherlock and sex these emotions didn’t really seem to exist as their own thing. All of his emotions seemed to combine into an intense sensation that had no name.

John felt his massive cock sink deeper and deeper into Sherlock, their groans mingling.

The bunny screamed out in pain as the immense cock impaled him. His tiny mouth opened so wide that his jaw hurt. John’s cock had never felt this large before.

“Sh,” John said gently playing with Sherlock’s floppy ears. “Be a good boy and take my cock. You know you love it.”

“I can’t!” Sherlock cried tears already filling his eyes. “It’s...It’s never hurt this badly!”

”Come on,” the wolf moaned. ”You know you can do it.”

Sherlock’s passage felt tighter than ever. John needed to get his whole cock in there so he could start fucking him. He needed to slam into his lover as hard and as fast as he could. He needed to cause Sherlock pain. After all, it was the pain that his lover craved.

“Stop!” the rabbit cried as his lover finally rammed all his dick home.

“No baby,” John said kissing along his lover’s spine. “Daddy knows what you need and he’s going to take care of you. You need me to do this for you. You need me to hold you down and rape you.”

Sherlock continued to moan in agony as John began to slowly fuck him. No matter what John always started slow. Of course, it wouldn’t last long. Soon he would be slamming into him and making him scream.

“I know you want me to do this,” John said in a breathy whisper. “I want to be the one to give you what you need.”

Despite the pain that was shooting up his spine Sherlock found his cock hardened. His tiny cock engorged and pressed up against the sheets. John dropped his hands to grip the bunny's hips as he started to drive his cock into him harder. He made sure to hit his prostate constantly.

The angle of his hips made it hard for Sherlock not to feel like he was on the edge of cumming. By the third stroke, he was close, and with each thrust, he felt the urge to explode.

"Oh god. Oh. Oh, shit...you feel so good. Oh God, oh GOD..." Sherlock cried as tears streamed down his face.

Sherlock’s body shook as he started to orgasm. It was like a giant electrical shock that pulsed all over his body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his chest heaved up and down. His entire body was twitching and his face was trembling.

"Oh, stop...keep..." he muttered.

As cum erupted from his cock Sherlock fell limp against the mattress. His own body felt completely drained. All Sherlock could do was whimper in pain as John fucked him with as much force as he could muster. The wolf was using all his strength to plow Sherlock's ass without a break.

Sherlock whimpered, hands gripping at the bedsheets as John fucked him harder, desperate to get as much of his dick inside him as he could. The bunny began to struggle to get away from painful fucking.

“Stay there Sherlock," he ordered. "I'll be done with you in a few minutes. "

"John," the bunny whimpered in agony.

John gave a rather hard thrust as his knot began to swell. He screamed as the knot stretched his asshole. The poor bunny began to sob wildly as John rolled him onto his side. The wolf curled up against him trying to calm him.

“Sh,” he said kissing him. “Try and rest until my knot goes down. We’re going to have to go again right away.”

“Please don’t,” Sherlock said through his tears.

“I warned you,” John said softly. “I warned you that I was going to fuck you until I can’t fuck anymore.”

”I won’t do it,” he vowed.” I won’t do it. I can’t do it.”

"I would beg to differ,” the wolf growled gently kissing his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had just started calming down by the time his knot was starting to go down. John’s cock started to harden inside Sherlock’s tight passage. It quickly became quite a bit thicker than Sherlock had been expecting. How could it keep getting bigger? The bunny gave a cry of pain as his tender passage was assaulted.

"Alright Sherlock, time to really wear my little bunny out,” the wolf growled as he started to move.

"No, no, don't," Sherlock muttered as John started fucking him faster.

John's breath came in short, sharp gasps of air. He couldn’t believe how tight Sherlock was around his cock. How was he able to take his monster cock without being ripped apart? Precum was already leaking from the head of cock helping wet the bunny’s insides. He knew his bunny needed more lube but he wasn't about ready to stop and reapply it. 

John quickly reached out and started running his fingers along Sherlock's shaft. Despite all his lover’s complaining he was starting to get hard. 

"Oh fuck, John. No, no, no," Sherlock repeated, shaking his head wildly.

The wolf smirked looking at his bunny’s face. Sherlock’s jaw trembled and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Why was he fighting the pleasure he was feeling? John began to fuck him faster making sure to hit his prostate. Sherlock’s mind was taken over by the insane mixture of pleasure and pain. The bunny needed to just give in to the pain and enjoy it. 

John sank himself deeper into Sherlock, holding him with his arms and bringing their faces up so that their lips were together. 

“You need this,” he said nibbling on his lip. “I know it hurts but you need it.”

“I…” Sherlock stammered as John slammed into hard. “I can’t!....I…”

John knew his next orgasm wouldn’t take long to reach. He needed to cum many times inside his lover. He needed to fill his tiny hole up with cum. Despite all of Sherlock’s fighting his twitching sphincter was tightening and pulling him in deeper. His body knew what he needed. Suddenly, Sherlock's hips bucked and his cock burst with a jet of semen, firing jets of jizz along the ridge of his stomach. Tears fell down his eyes as he felt John’s knot start to form inside. Sherlock's body went limp against John feeling completely drained. He didn’t make much more than a grunt as John’s knot expanded in him.

“Good boy,” John moaned as he filled him with cum. 

“Please…” he managed to moan. “Please stop.”

“No,” John said resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “You came. Stop complaining.”

Sherlock knew he couldn’t take another fucking like that. It seemed like John’s ruts got harder and harder to take. 

As soon as Sherlock felt John’s knot go down he jumped out of the bed. He needed to get away from John. There was no way he could take another fucking without a break. A break. He just needed a break. 

“Where are you going?” John asked, getting out of the bed. “Get back into bed. Now!”

Sherlock wasn't going to argue with him. He needed to use the toilet and have a shower. John growled at his lover’s behavior. He was his bunny. There was no way he was going to directly disobey him. He lunged forward grabbing his rabbit by the waist. He threw the other man to the floor. Sherlock let out a surprised cry as he was forced to the floor. John kicked his lover’s legs apart.

“How dare you?” he snarled. “You agreed to this.” 

“I can’t!” he screamed. “I’m too sore. Give me a break. Please just take a break.”

“The only thing getting a break around here is you,” the wolf said forcing his hardening cock into Sherlock’s sore asshole. “Stop your complaining!”

Sherlock wasn't fucking complaining. His body felt like it was being ripped apart and he needed a break. His tears had stopped. It was like his body couldn’t even produce them anymore. He was always sensitive after one orgasm and he had already had two. 

“Daddy knows what you need,” John said gripping Sherlock’s hips. “This has to be very painful. Let Daddy take care of you. Don’t be a naughty boy.”

“I’m trying,” Sherlock said pushing his face into the hardwood floor. “I think...I think I’m going to die.”

John couldn’t believe how sexy Sherlock looked. His stomach and chest were covered in dry and fresh cum. His face was bright red and covered in tears and snot. His little bunny was breaking. John’s cock throbbed in anticipation of cumming again. 

“Stop!” Sherlock cried trying to crawl away from John. “Please...Please…”

“Do you really want me to stop?” John said, pausing his movement. “I don’t mind getting very rough with you but I’m not a rapist. If you want me to stop look me in the eye and demand I stop.”

John felt his brow knitted together in apprehension. What would Sherlock do?

Sherlock didn’t move. He kept his face pressed into the hardwood floor. His eyes were closed and he was slightly panting. Sherlock’s mind felt like it was being ripped in two. He needed John to stop. His cock was destroying him. Yet, he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to see how far his body could be pushed. 

“I want you to stop,” he whispered. “But I need you to keep going. Gag me if you need to. I...need more. I need you to rape me like the little bitch I am. Don’t go easy on me. Fuck me until I’m overflowing with your cum.”

The bunny let out a pain-filled scream as John began to fuck him. His throat was already sore from screaming but he couldn’t stop the sound from coming out. He felt so helpless. He was pinned to the floor with a massive cock inside of him. He squirmed, desperately trying to dislodge his lover’s erection. Despite the pain he had already felt, the rumbling to his insides made him feel more pleasure than he had ever experienced before.

A feeling of ecstasy washed over him and he came hard. The bunny went completely limp on the floor as the wolf’s knot swelled inside his passage. John howled as he filled the tight passage with cum. 

Despite all his orgasms, he was ready for another. He needed to keep going. He needed to fuck Sherlock’s hole was overriding the soreness in his muscles. He reached down and spread the bunny’s cheeks. 

The poor little creature's asshole was bright red and swollen around his cock. A tiny bit of blood was leaking out and running down Sherlock's thigh. John should have felt bad for making his lover bleed but he didn’t. The sight of the blood caused a wave of arousal to rush through him. His long furry tail rubbed against the bunny’s thin leg. 

He wanted to make him bleed worse. All the wolf wanted was to make the bunny scream louder and fight him with every bit of energy he had. John gently touched his bunny's tail. The small ball of fluff was nervously twitching. 

“Please more lube,” Sherlock managed to whimper.

“No,” John said. “Not yet. I’ll give you some more lube later. I have other plans for you.”


End file.
